How Farfetch'd!
by Bodofagod
Summary: My adventures begginnig with the wild duck pokemon thats been over looked since the beggining of his time, and our crazy antics in order to take the battle hall challenge!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- How much for the Farfetch'd in the window

The sun began to set slowly over Johto creating the dim, iridecesent feel that all the natives here loved. The breeze swept inside my home, flipping my hair up. The buzz of the magneton shot through the dusk. The waves swept upon the beaches exposing the wooper buried upon the shore. Deep in the water you could see the faint glow of the newly hatched chinchou. I wish I could say that Johto was at peace with the world but it might just be the furthest thing from that. I was originally from Kanto where Team Rocket had their base of operations but they rarely got anything done. I know everywhere in the world there is evil, but in Johto it just seems to be stronger. Team Rocket also conducts missions here, way worse then their missions in Kanto. There was a rumor that they used to cut the tails of slowpokes, something that I never wished to believe but seems true enough. Everyday ample stores are robbed of poke balls and potions. Another rumor was they forced a magikarp into evolving prematurely causing the gyrados to be twice as fierce as normal ones. The worst of the rumors is they actually force pokemon into slavery. Electrodes are used to power machines, Machokes do physical labor. Always to the point of exhaustion.

A freezing sensation rubbed against my leg. Much too cold to be from the breeze. "Glacceee" our family pet said. It was our glaceon, Sophie. It's actually my mom's but it became more of a family pet after my mom stopped her travels to take care of us. She had caught it as an eevee and she had originally wanted a espeon except it evolved in the icy cave before it hit max happiness. At this point glaceons were almost unheard of in Johto so my mom actually was pretty impressed by it. She also had a politoed that was practically her best friend. My dad was more of a pokemon trainer though. Over his years he managed to get his hands on a luxray and a gallade. He had other pokemon as well but they'd either passed away or are with his professor. I had two younger brothers as well. Christian and Zach were the same as me and were to young to start collecting pokemon.

I was watching the video I had received from professor Elm. It was explaining how my journey was going to begin. "To start your pokemon journey, you can receive one of these 3 pokemon." the video showed a poke ball open up. A red stream of light cam out as a Chikorita. The professor had explained what a chikorita was. I had no need for the explanations. I knew. The film showed my second choice. "Cyndaquil the fire mouse pokemon" I said simunteanuolsy with the video. Neither of those 2 perked my interest. SMASH! I turned around in shock. A pokemon had just ran into my window. It must have been a flying type. A light green stick was left there. I opened the window to investigate the stick. My fingers ran across the smooth edges of the leek when all of a sudden I was attacked. "FETCHD FETCHD FETCHD" the ferocious pokemon said pecking at my head. It grabbed the leek and ran out the window. I looked in the mirror. I had a cut running down from my eye to my cheek bone. "What the hell was that about" I screamed out the window but the pokemon was long gone.

"Totodile" the video said. This was the one I was waiting for. "totodile spends a lot of time relaxing but when it comes down to it they can be very competitive. They evolve into Croconaw and finally into Feraligatr" The video had spelled Feraligator wrong, must have been some sort of typo. I had always wanted a totodile. Tomorrow that dream might just be a reality. I shut off the video. It was getting late and I had to be ready for my big day. Right as I got into bed my mom came in the room.

"Since after you get your pokemon tomorrow you are going off on your journey, I just wanted to make sure I could get you a good bye present before you leave,". Her tears were pouring out as she took out a container. Inside of the container was a tan colored egg. "My politoed had an egg but instead of hatching it for a poliwrath I decided to put it in the egg swap, so technically this could hatch to be any pokemon in the world." What an amazing gift. I had my first pokemon…almost. She got a tissue and wiped the tears out of her eyes, when suddenly her jaw dropped. The tears prevented her from getting a good look at me, so she had finally noticed my scar. "Oh my god what happened to you" she screamed. "Don't ask me a random pokemon came into my window and attacked me" I laughed. She pulled the usual mom freak-out and used anti bacterial spray and band aids for a cut that truly wasn't that big. After all that was over I began to go to sleep…or at least try!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Close but yet so Farfetch'd

Johto dawns were just as beautiful as the nights. Pidgeot glided through the sky as Dewgong jumped out of the water. The sentret scurried along through the bushes. The wooper unburied themselves, the magneton calmed down, the chinchou were now impossible to see from the glare of the sun. I saw the large gates leading into the laboratory which would be home to my new pokemon. Waiting with me was a girl and a guy. The girl was cute and had long brown hard. The guy was a bit chubby and had brown hair that extended to his ears. "I'm Nick" I said. The guy was Mitch and the girl was Britten. The gate opened. The 3 of us walked inside. "I'm professor Elm, and today you start your journey." he was a tall, lanky guy. Much younger then I'd expected. He sent out the first pokemon from the video. "Chicko" it said. "Now who would like to begin your journey with a chickorita". Britten shyly raised her hand. He handed her the poke ball. A red stream of light shot out from the second poke ball. "Cyndaquilll" it screeched. Mitch rose his hand. He received his poke ball and left along with Britten. "Now I'm guessing you'll be taking the totodile" he laughed. His hand picked up the poke ball. He moved it in my direction in what felt like slow motion. Right before the exchange was made a smoke bomb exploded. I fell to the ground coughing. "Skarmory whirlwind" I heard the professor's voice said. The smoke cleared the room fast. A giant metal bird stood tall among the intruder. It was a tall kid wearing a mask to conceal his face. And worse he had totodiles poke ball in his hand. "Go Corphish" the kid said. Corphish and Skarmory eyed each other. "Phish" the crab said ready to pound skarmory with his pincher. Skarmory retaliated with fly followed by steel wing to increase its power. Corphish dodged the steel bird and escaped through the front door with his trainer. The boy ran, and I chased after him. Corphish was getting iritated by me. He didn't like the idea of being chased whether or not I had a pokemon. It turned around. "Corphish keep running we have his pokemon he cant do anything about it" the kid said. Corphish didn't listen. He lunged at me with what was a powerful pound attack. I hit the ground with a bang. Corphish stood over me. It had so much power for such a little crab. I closed my eyes and was ready to accept my punishment. "FARFETCHD" I heard. The bird pokemon that attacked me last night was now attacking corphish. He was using the leek I was trying to take to smack corphish in the face. It was flying around to fast for corphish to catch. Everytime corphish lost view of it smacked it in the head. Farfetch'd got behind Corphish and wound up like he was taking a baseball hit. He pounded him with ferocious strength for his size. Corphish smashed into the ground. He turned around glaring at the evil kid who just tried to steal my pokemon. He began to run and with how dizzy I was over the pound attack there was no chance of me catching up. Farfetch'd used his leek to help me up off the ground. I see why he got so frustrated when I tried to take it. That leek helps him with a lot. 

Professor Elm sprinted towards us. I couldn't believe it. After all that they still got my totodile. "Hey nick don't worry about it. When my next shipment of pokemon comes in I'll make sure you get a totodile but I'm not sure when that will be. My face dropped. I would have to wait longer for my first pokemon. He handed me a poke ball though. "Whats in this one" I asked. 

"Nothing yet, but I know a certain pokemon that might be" he smirked. "And what would that be" I said curiously. Farfetch'd smacked me in the shin with his leek. "Oh my god" I screamed in pain. Then I realized why he did it. "Farfetch'd do you want to be my first pokemon?" He looked at me like I was stupid. Of course it did. I opened the ball but he didn't get in. "Some pokemon actually choose to walk with there trainer. I think Farfetch'd is one of those." Elm said. It felt weird not to have it in a ball but either way I had my first pokemon, and it was a crazy ninja bird. Not something you see every day. 

I got home and put on the news. "At the johto laboratory, someone infiltrated and stole a totodile. At the Huin lab a Tsutja was stolen by a theif by the name of Loco. At the Sinnoh lab a chimchar was stolen by a thief named PM." It seems like a bad day to start a journey. Crime is everywhere in the world of pokemon. Maybe someday I could see mitch and britten again but untill then Violet City was my destination. I took another look at farfetch'd. He needed a name. "Farfetch'd would you like if I named you Dubbs" I asked. His face perked up. The name just came to my mind and it sounded really good. It was about time to go if I was going to make it.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun shot through the window. Farfetch'd was laying at the end of my bed, he had held onto his leek through his whole sleep somehow. I poked him in the side "Wake up buddy" but even that gentle of a poke made him loose control. "FETCHD FETCHD FETCHD" he screamed smacking me with his leek. This duck had some power in that swing. I had bruises covering my body from three different attacks from this thing. I looked out the window. There were pokemon everywhere. I had to go out with Dubbs and begin my journey today. I looked at the brown egg on my night stand. I remember watching a documentary on pokemon eggs. They don't just hatch by sitting somewhere. They hatch when they are moved around and even in the egg a pokemon can start to understand their trainer. Whatever this egg hatches to be, will be more understanding to me if I can reach my inner trainer while its still in its egg. Which meant I shouldn't be wasting any more time at home. But where to start. Across Johto there are different places to catch any kind of pokemon. I decided to ponder this thought over at the Olivine café. In a small port town like Olivine everyone was friends at this café. Sailors often ate here when they were docked before they had to head back to sea. I walked in to see a bunch of hearty sailors laughing over pancakes dripping in butter. Farfetch'd looked around the restraunt in awe. "Aye Nick, hows it going lad" said a familiar voice. I looked a few tables over and saw Huey a sailor that spent a lot of time in the light house. He'd been friends with my parents back when they were kids. His poliwhirl was sitting in the chair next to him. I sat down in a open seat by him. Farfetch'd followed my lead as he was unsure what to do in a human sorrunding.

"So Nick, I hear ye got yourself a new pokemon eh" he mumbled. Sailor Huey wasn't the best speaker but he sure had interesting stories to tell if you could understand him. "Yes sir" I replied. "FETCHD" my pokemon cheered.

"Well gods be, it's a farfetched. These guys ere are pretty rare as dey say. Lot o' em died off only a few a left. Speak'n o only few of a species remaining, did I tell you about my last trip out on all ole seas"

"No sir" I said. Huey tends to overexxagerate his stories but true or not they always keep you interested.

"Well me an me poliwrath were out east around the ole whirl islans eh. The night had cast and the light house be not in sight cuz of dem clouds. The whirpools tossed me an poli around like a couple o bricks. De boat coulda crashed at any given time, killing us both eh. When suddenly two eerie ole eyes shot out of de water. Kinda blanked out a that point eh but I know what I saw that night. It be the legendary Lugia. Saved me and poliwraths life he did."

Like I said his stories are usually over exaggerated. The majority of people don't even think Lugia and Ho-Oh are real and even if they were why would an omnipotent pokemon save the life of a drunken sailor. I acted intrigued to keep Huey pleased and then our pnacakes were served. We scarfed them down both anxious to see what today had to bring. The radio playing in the café suddenly caught my ear. It was a commercial with Professor Oak.

" Its Saturday and everyone should know what that means. it's the annual bug catching contest. It takes place in the National Park located directly north of Olivine City. Try and catch the most valuable bug pokemon in a race against time and other trainers, there are many bug pokemon not even located in Johto."

I took that radio commercial as a sign as to where to start my journey. Bug pokemon are typically easy to catch and grow to be powerful very fast. Even if I loose the competition I get to keep whatever it is I catch so it was worth a shot. The eager look on Dubbs face meant he thought the same thing I did. National park was only a few routes away so it was time to go.

After a short walk we arrived at the giant gates of the national park. This area attracted visitors from all over the world. It is home to one of the few battle factories and Tower Tycoon Palmer stops by here every once in a while to battle aspiring trainers. The pokeathalon dome was were pokemon that specialized in athletics over battles trained and competed. And of course the bug catching contest that I was waiting in line for. A lot of the people who were entering were kids like me. Some looked nervous while others looked confident. A voice came over the loud speakers to explain the rules.

"Trainers may not battle each other during the competition. You may only catch one pokemon and may not make substations. Everyone do your best and judging will be in 30 minutes." a loud buzzer went off as everyone sprinted into the park to find some bugs. The main area was crowded with people but nothing here looked very tempting to catch. The floor was crawling with weedles, caterpies, wurmples, combees but nothing worth catching. Apparently there are some very rare pokemon here, but pokemon like scyther wouldn't be just chilling in the main area. I scoped my surroundings. A swarm of kricketot ran by my feet but once again kricketot wont do me any good. I needed to dig deeper in this park. Dubbs seemed to have his eye focused on an area behind one of the trees. He pointed with his leek. Maybe he was onto something.

We secretly snuck behind the trees to see what Dubbs had noticed. Eating some of the sap off of the pine trees sat a whole family of pinsir. "Holy crap Dubbs. We will win this contest for sure if we can just catch one of these Pinsir." one of the pinsir sat unaware right in front of us. "Dubbs use sky Drill peck" He glared at me in confusion. I forget he doesn't know drill peck yet. "Umm try a return" he gave me another blank look. "Well what moves do you know" I asked. "FETCHD" he said smacking the pokedex out of my hand with his leek. The loud smack gave us away to the whole family of pinsir, all of which gave us the death look. The guillotines they call horns began opening and closing while the drills in their mouth began to rev up. We were about to get ambushed because I didn't know which moves to call. I grabbed the pokedex and aimed it at farfetched. An electronic voice announced "Farfetch'd the wild duck pokemon. Farfetch'd is known for its quick temper and for always carrying a leek which makes its attacks even stronger. The species is on the verge of extinction." I was in panic mode a herd of pinsir was chasing both of us down and the pokedex just told me a bunch of facts I already knew. Farfetchd jumped on my shoulder and jammed a button with his leek. "this farfetched knows the moves peck, sand attack leer, and feather dance" 2 things went through my mind at this point. First off how come this farfetched knows more about technology then I do. Secondly these moves are pretty useless. Pecks the only damaging move and we'd be lucky if that was enough power to take out one pinsir. I've never heard of the move feather dance before though. "Dubbs feather dance quick" it turned around and faced the pinsirs. Then out of no where started doing a random dance. All of the pinsirs looked distracted. Whatever this move did it sure was a minor inconvience for these angry pinsirs. One Pinsir ran up to farfetched and reared up his fists. "Uh-oh dubbs watch out it's a close combat attack" Pinsirs sharp fist went into farfetchds face, but surprisingly with almost no force whatsoever. I pushed a button on the pokedex. "Feather dance sharply lowers the opponents attacking power" Wow how lucky that a useless move just saved our asses. "dubbs use leer." I called out. His eyes flashed at Pinsir which seemed to put its guard down. "Leer lowers the targets defense making it easier to knock out" Man useless moves for the win. "dubbs finish it off with a peck." After the leers defense drop pinsir hit the ground with a bang. The rest of the pinsir family looked shocked and turned the other way and ran off. ME and Dubbs both stared at the Pinsir that we somehow managed to knock out. It looked like I was going to have my first official capture. I pulled out a park ball and held it in my hand for a while. This was really nerve racking. "Dubbs I can't look." I said. I closed both eyes tightly and threw the poke ball. I heard one roll, then two, then finally that magical third roll. I opened my eyes to see the red mark on the ball signifying there was a captured pokemon and no Pinsir in site.

A bell chimed through the park. It was time for judging and I was feeling pretty confident. I placed my ball in the chamber and waited patiently for the decisions to be made. "We have made the decision" said the judges.

"Third place goes to Britten who caught a Ledian." Hmm I wonder if that's the same Britten I met yesterday at the lab.

"Second place goes to Peels who caught a butterfree" Peels looked really cocky. Just wait til he sees my amazing Pinsir then we'll see whose cocky.

"First place goes to….. Haydunn who caught a Pinsir"

My jaw completely dropped. "What about my Pinsir" I screamed.

Haydunn looked at me laughing. "You had your eyes closed for so long before you threw the ball I jacked your Pinsir hahahahahaha. I'll name it Dick Pinch" he walked away cracking up. What a jerk. But wait, my ball was red which meant I did catch something. I went to the pile of poke balls and found mine. "go whatever it is I caught" I said releasing it from the ball. "Venonat" it said. I looked down at this ugly little bug. It was circle shaped and had blue hairs coming out of its body. Its giant red bug eyes stared right at you. I heard Haydunn laughing. What a shitty looking pokemon, you should have thrown the ball faster and you would have had this pinsir instead of that douche." This Haydunn guy was a total dick.

"You know what, I'm going to keep this venonat and even better then that. This thing is going to annihilate your pokemon one day" I screamed at him.

"Ya I wanna see you try, come on dick pinch lets go" Haydunn said.

I took another look at my venonat. I checked the pokedex on it. "Venonat the insect pokemon. It is attracted to light and seeps poison through its body. It's eyes can function as a radar if need be, this venonat knows tackle, stun spore, supersonic, and disable"

Hey this thing doesn't sound half bad. "Venonat use stun spore" it reared up to attack then tripped over itself landing on its face. "Dammit its not even coordinated. But I'm going to teach Haydunn as lesson one way or another so I'm going to make this thing awesome." I said to it. He cheered by bouncing up into the air, which got him caught in a tree. "Oh my god this thing is Murphy;'s law in full effect. Wait Venonat. Would you like to be called Murphy" he nodded still struggling to get out of the tree. "Dubbs cut Murphy out of the tree before he hurts himself even more" Farfetchd spun around and smacked the tree branch. Venonat landed uncomfortably on his head. "Murphy return before you do real damage to yourself" I said recalling him to his poke ball. This haydunn guy was a dick but not everyone's gonna be nice in the world you just gotta forgive and forget. Or on another hand train up a crappy bug to embarrass him. Either way I guess"


	4. Chapter 4

I returned to Olivine City later that night. I sat out on the docks like I used to do when I was a kid. Since I'm officially leaving for my journey tomorrow this will be the last night I get to do this for a while. The chinchou were shining very bright tonight. The magneton buzzed all around the sky. Every night is the same here but yet so different. I picked up a wooper that was half buried in the sand. He scurried trying to escape my hand. Pokemon like these wooper were so harmless and small, but yet they grow up to be a bulky quagsire. The chinchou grow into lanturn and swim off to where you cant see them. Magnetons become magnezones which cause electrical feedback and aren't allowed in big cities. Evolution completely changes pokemon. But what about when they cant evolve. As of now, no one knows about a farfetched evolution. He will be in the same form through are whole journeys together. While Venonat does get to evolve. That is if he ever gains experience which judging on his luck isn't to likely. I started out into the ocean. What if there is a Lugia. Would that by default mean there is a ho-oh. And they protect everyone in their domain even if it is just a drunken sailor. It seems unrealistic but until I start my journey how do I even know what is real. The light house turned on. That meant a boat was coming into port. Me and Dubbs stared out into the ocean to see it pull in. the boat traveled so slowly over the waters.

Venonat instead of watching the beauty of the ocean was freaking out trying to catch the light from the light house. He was bound to get hurt or cause trouble. The boat finally docked along the shore. A crowd of people came off. I heard some of them comment on how the Johto air was more soothing then the air across the sea in Huin city. This boat had come from Isshu. One of the last few people to unboard the ship was a scrawny Mexican kid. He was in a dress shirt which seemed strangely nice for being on a boat ride. The kid was walking with a pokabu right next to him. Considering the rarity of pokabu I have good reason to believe it was his starter pokemon. They both started walking down the pier to the sand, when randomly pokabu head butt the well dressed kid into the water. It began rolling on the ground laughing. The kid's head shot out of the water "God dammit pokabu! This fabric doesn't react well with water!" I ran over to help him. "Are you alright man" I asked.

"Ya this damn pokabu has done nothing but prank me ever since I received it as my starter pokemon" he replied. That meant I was right about the starter pokemon. It also made me feel better that I didn't have the only pokemon that beat the crap out of me. Farfetch'd and pokabu eyed each other down. Pokabu let out a giant huph of smoke right into Dubb's eyes. "FETCHD" it screamed smacking pokabu in the head with it's leek.

"Looks like both our pokemon are into pranks" I laughed. Pokabu and farfetch'd had made what seems to be a life long rivalry of one-upping each other. After talking to the kid for a while I found out his name was Gerry and his pokabu's name is (insert name later). After receiving his starter Pokemon he decided to leave Isshu right away. We decided to travel together for the time being as neither of us really had any direction on where to actually go.

The sun rose over the town of Olivine. Yesterday I put off leaving this town because the bug catching contest was so close by, but today there was no slacking. I have 2 pokemon, and a partner to travel with. "Are you guys ready to go" I said to Gerry.

"Oh not even close my hair is so messy" Gerry paniced while using my mom's straighter. "Dude, have you seen my hair, I look Jewish lets go!" I joked around. I actually liked having curly hair. I don't have to go through the hassles of making it look nice. Just have to shower then air dry it. Gerry on the other hand took forever to make his hair look good. "By the way where are dubbs and pokabu" he asked. We rushed outside to see the two of them in a battle. Dubbs tried to smack pokabu with his leek and pokabu was preparing to use ember on farfetch'd. The poke ball on my belt loop flashed and Murphy came out of his ball to break up the fight. Only to get right in between the 2 attacks. "Veeeeen" it screamed flying into the air. Me and Gerry chased after it. Venonat had landed right on top of a girl knocking her into the ground. We helped her up only to see a really familiar face. "Britten?" I asked. Sure enough it was the girl I met at the lab. She was out training with her chickorita and the ledian she had caught from the bug catching contest. "I feel like this ledian is lucky. IT was the first pokemon I captured and even placed third place in the bug catching contest" she explained.

"Ya the pokemon that just fell on your head happens to be the unluckiest pokemon of all time" I laughed, "Speaking of which get back in your ball Murphy before you hurt anyone else" I said recalling him.

"Lets see we have a battle to see whose been training better." Britten exclaimed. This was my first legit trainer battle! Gerry and pokabu sat back and watched the battle. "Alright, go ledian" Britten said. A beautiful bug pokemon with what appeared to be white gloves on its hand came out. This thing was deserving of first place. "Lets attempt to battle Murphy" I said sending out venonat. His entrance wasn't nearly as majestic as ledians as he came out of the ball the wrong way landing on his head. Dubbs face palmed and truthfully I didn't blame him. "Ledian give me a silver wind" its wings begun to flap and fire towards venonat. " Murphy dodge it" but I guess my venonats understanding of dodge is to jump, and since silver wind is like a gust it took venonat off because of the jump. Murphy rode the wind and crashed into a tree hitting every branch on the way down. Murphy was knocked out before getting a move in. "Dubbs you have a type advantage on both of her pokemon, please don't mess up" I said shyly after watching my venonat get physically dominated by a ladybug. Britten seemed confident. "Ledian use comet punch" Britten called out. That was a physical move which meant one thing. "Dubbs use feather dance." I called out. Dubbs begun to do the same dance he did yesterday with the pinsir but he took it as more a of a joke this time around when his life wasn't on the line. He was spinning his leek around and kept making seductive faces. I wanted to get mad at him for showboating but it was pretty damn funny. Ledians punched hit Dubbs. But she kept hitting him. "You can only attack once per time something's called out" I yelled to britten. "Comet punch hits multiple times" she laughed. I need to do my research before I call somebody out. Even though Dubbs took multiple hits he seemed fine because of the feather dance lowering ledians attacking power. "Dubbs use peck" I said. He dug his beak deep into ledians skin. "Now head butt" I said. Sure enough he was able to use the move and smashed his head into Ledian's bringing it to the ground. "Return ledian, go Buddha" britten said. Chickorita emerged. It looks like she gives nicknames to her pokemon also. "Dubbs lets go, head butt" I said. He charged the chickorita slamming his head into her also. Chickorita was able to shrug it off however. "Buddha use tackle" she said. Chickorita reared up for a powerful hit on Dubbs. "Dubbs fly away from the next hit." I said. Britten was smirking. "Buddha use vine whip so farfetch'd can't get away."Vines shot out of the things on chickorita's neck grabbing my fleeing farfetch'd and tossing him to the ground. "Now tackle again" Chickorita slammed my no longer air Bourne farfetch'd knocking him out. "Return Buddha, you did good" It was obvious while I was out goofing off (or preventing my venonat from killing itself) she got a lot of training in. She was able to use her pokemon's moves to counter some of mine, while I still didn't really have an idea what I was doing. "Your good" I said.

"Thanks it means a lot!" She replied. "Your… umm farfetch'd is good." Venonat was an embarrassment and she knew it just as well as I did.

"You should travel with me and Gerry. We can help each other out"

"I'd like that" she replied. The 3 of us set up camp a couple routes out side of Olivine. We sure weren't going anywhere fast but we were moving nonetheless. The night grew heavily upon us. The forest was very dark. And we heard a screeching noise. A hoot-hoot perched over head of us. It just glared all 3 of us down and wouldn't fly away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

The dawn approached us. The hoot-hoot that was staring down at us last night was roosted on top of gerry's face. "Guys get it off me" he screamed. Me and britten pulled as hard as we could but the hoot-hoot was attached to gerry's skin. "Pokabu get this thing off of me!" Gerry cried out sending out his pokemon. Pokabu obeyed and did a tackle on the hoot-hoot. "OWW" Gerry screamed but hoot-hoot's grip was unrealistic. "Go Dubbs and Murphy" I said to assist. "Come on Ledian and Buddah" Britten followed. The 5 pokemon were all attacking this hoot-hoot. "Dubbs pry it off with your leek" I said. His stick shot into a gap between hoot-hoots talons and gerry's face and threw it off. Gerry took one giant breath. Hoot Hoot kept eyeing gerry. "Pokabu use ember on it!" A flame shot out of the pig's snout and hit the hoot-hoot right in the face. It hit the ground. Gerry reached into his belt loop and threw a poke ball at the hoot-hoot. It put up no fight, almost as if it wanted to be gerry's partner. "Well damn, that's one way to catch a pokemon" he laughed with his hand stroking through his hair. "Did the hoot-hoot mess up my complexion" he asked in worry. He looked at the ball in his hand. "I never would have thought I'd catch my first pokemon like that, but I have to admire this thing's fighting spirit. I like the name Spirit for it". Spirit did in fact sound really cool for it. Plus now Gerry wasn't as much as a third wheel as everyone is planning on him being in this story.

Something begun to shake in the bushes. We just woke up and there's been way to much excitement for one morning. A tall figure dressed in black run up to us. A tall figure that I would never forget. It was the guy who stole my totodile! (On a side note I'm changing around the story to make Dark the villian so instead of team rocket taking my totodile it was Dark, but I don't feel like going back around to change that so just believe that was what happened in chapter 2) He seemed to recognize me right off the bat also. "Hey step back. Go corphish and totodile." He was doing a double battle. I'd seen a few of these on TV before but never thought about being in one. Worse of all he was using the totodile that should have been mine to help him be evil. "Dubbs lets get em" I said. Farfetchd got in pose for battle. I put my hand on venonats poke ball. "Uhh Gerry lets try out your hoot-hoot" I said. Sure I needed to make Venonat stronger but this didn't seem like the time considering how bad he is in battle. Gerry released his newly caught hoot-hoot from the ball. It perched on top of its hair. This thing was really attached to him. "Corphish use bubble beam" the strange guy said. The little crab shot bubbles out of his mouth. These attacks seemed as bad as venonats and farfetchds which tells me this guy must be a new battler also. "Dubbs pop the bubbles with your leek" I called out. He did a neat little leek spin and prevented any of the bubbles from hitting him and hoot hoot. "

"Spirit use peck" gerry called out. The hoot hoot flew off of his head and went for the totodile that should have been mine.

"Totodile use water gun" the guy said. The little crocodile splashed the owl stopping him in mid attack. These 2 pokemon really worked nicely together. Totodile and Farfetch'd would have been great together if this guy had stolen it. That really fired me up. "DUBBS ATTACK THE GUY NOT THE POKEMON" I cried. Dubbs gave me a strange look. Attacking trainers was definitely against the rules but so was stealing pokemon. Being my pokemon Farfetch'd had to listen to me whether or not what I said made sense. He flew over to the guy and started pecking at his head.

"What the hell" he said. "Corphish and totodile help you idiots." Corphish shot out his bubbles and totodile shot out his water gun to defend their trainer. Despite this guy being evil they obeyed him. Farfetch'd got drilled by both attacks. He shoke his feathers dry and begun to focus his anger out on the corphish instead of the trainer.

"Spirit use tackle" Gerry said. He lunged at the totodile knocking it to the ground. Sirens begun to sound. "Shit, Corphish and totodile come back, we've got to go" He recalled his pokemon at first sign of the sirens. "This isn't over" he said sprinting off into the forest.

He got out of there in the nick of time because a police van pulled up. An officer came out with 2 growlithes with him. "Have you kids seen a shady figure anywhere around here" he asked.

"Yes he just ran over that way" Britten said

"Is there a problem with him" Gerry asked.

"Of course there's a problem" the officer replied. This kid just stole a totodile that someone was supposed to receive as their starter pokemon. His name isn't known so down at the office we call him Dark Chaos as that's what he has been known as"

"Ya I know about the totodile" I replied. " It was supposed to be my starter pokemon, he just ran away when he heard the sirens." The police officer would have caught this guy if he took a stealthier approach. He didn't seem to care as he was out of there when we pointed out the direction Dark ran off to. Farfetch'd and hoot-hoot put up a great fight. If Dark didn't run off they might have won the battle. Farfetch'd actually seemed to acknowledge the help hoot-hoot was in the battle as he held the stick out as a sign of respect for the hoot-hoot. I'd never seen Dubbs show respect for anyone but himself. He'd already made rivals with Murphy, Pinsir, Ledian, Buddah, Pokabu, corphish, and totodile, it was weird to see him make a friend out of pokemon. Spirit slapped his leek then hopped onto Gerry's shoulder.

In the short amount of time I've been a trainer I caught 2 pokemon and have a pokemon egg that will hopefully hatch soon. I made 2 friends who also both have 2 pokemon. But unfortunately I also have made 2 enemies who both have succsseded in stealing a pokemon from me. It was about time to take my journey to a new level by seeing what's available in the first city. Looks like it was time to go.

Recap

My pokemon

Farfetch'd- Dubbs

Venonat- Murphy

Pokemon egg- Unknown

Gerry's pokemon

Pokabu- No nickname yet (leave suggestions

Hoot-Hoot- Spirit

Britten's pokemon

Chickorita- Buddah

Ledian- no nickname yet (leave suggestions)

Rivals

Haydunn

Pinsir- dick pinch

Dark

Corphish- no nickname yet (leave suggestions)

Totodile- no nickname yet (leave suggestions)


	6. Chapter 6

After multiple hours of fighting our way through the forest we came across a large gate. _**Pokemon Battle Frontier the sign above the door read. "I've heard about this place" said Britten. "Trainers from all over the world come here to battle with their highly trained pokemon. It takes real skill to even be attempting to battle here" she finished explaining. **_

"_**Well my team is good enough for it" I proclaimed. At the moment Venonat came out of his ball and fell on his face. "Dammit Murphy can you at least try to look cool"**_

"_**Good luck battling here" Britten said. "You haven't even won a battle yet, you lost your battle with me and Dark ran off before the battle finished. You've got no experience under your bet yet. If anyone's gonna battle here it'll be me"**_

"_**Psh you think you're an amazing trainer because you were able to beat my venonat. A strong breeze is able to knock out my Venonat, don't feel to confident that your ledian was able to." I came back saying.**_

"_**Alright then Farfetch'd vs. ledian one on one" she said furiously, "Go Ledian" the little bug came out of its ball. **_

"_**Dubbs you know what to do!" I called out to him. He prepared holding his leek like a sword.**_

"_**Woah kids no battling here" said a tall man with spiky blonde hair. He wore a green shirt and seemed very confident. Britten's mouth was gaping open. "You can choose to battle in one of the facilities but no battling out in the streets, that looks bad for business" he said. **_

"_**Alright sir, sorry about that" I said. "What kind of facilities are here."**_

"_**Well the main one is the battle factory, you take 3 of your pokemon and battle your way up to the top of the tower where you battle the frontier brain" he said with a smirk at the end of his statement. **_

"_**Well we only have 2 pokemon each" I said nervously.**_

"_**Then you guys should go check out the battle hall. There you use one pokemon to complete challenges that are dependent on their type." **_

"_**Thank you for the help sir" I said as he walked away. Britten finally was able to speak again.**_

"_**Do you have any idea who that was" she asked me.**_

"_**Umm no? Should I" I replied.**_

"_**Yes you should, that is the tower tycoon, Palmer. He's the master of the battle tower he's only been beaten in that position 3 times out of a couple hundred battles. He's like the icon of Sinnoh and Johto how do you not know him?"**_

_**I felt embarrassed at first for not knowing who he was but then it came across to me that I just talked to a celebrity! "Come on guys lets go check out the battle hall." I yelled as the 3 of us went of into the facility at the left of the frontier. We waked up the stairs with pride. The doorman talked to us. Which pokemon would you like to enter in the battle hall challenge" he said with no enthusiasm. **_

"_**Well I have a Farfetch'd and a venonat I would like to enter." I said. I sent Venonat out of his ball. The doorman just stared at them. "Well Farfetch'd I assume you would enter in the flying category and venonat in the bug" he said. **_

"_**Sure" I said. **_

"_**Well then here would be the pokemon they'd be competing against. He showed me two pictures. One was a giant eagle. "That's a wargle" then he pulled out the second picture and it was a giant monster with tusks "That's a drapion. So after looking at those pictures you want to honestly tell me that your pokemon are as good as those 2. Venonat obviously wouldn't stand a chance against a monster of that size and I mean that wargle looked so well trained. I didn't want to under compensate my pokemon but if I stuck them in these challenges they were bound to get hurt. **_

"_**Here's my advise to you kid" the doorman said. "Get out of here, but I want to see you come back one day. These 2 pokemon have potential but they don't even look like you've bothered to train them yet. I want you to get out into the world of pokemon and train these 2 up to be powerful enough to beat the wargle and the scizor. And on top of that pokemon can be any of 17 different types. I want you to collect one pokemon of every type so I can enter you in every challenge giving you a better chance of being able to beat some, but I wont allow you to catch 15 more pokemon off the streets and expect to win with them. You must train them hard as well. Really reach out to your pokemon and they will reach out to you and train hard for you. Once you have 17 pokemon or more I want you back here and I want you to take the challenge because as hard as it may be it will truly test your abillities as a trainer and what you need to work on. Same goes for your cute lady friend and that Mexican over there shining his shoes. The 3 of you have potential to be great trainers, so I wanna see some effort. Now get out of here and go start a real journey."**_

_**We all walked down those stairs. That guy was right. When I saw Britten in the woods she was training her ledian and chickorita. I haven't bothered to train once I have just assumed that if I kept battling trainers I'd win eventually but that's not how this is going to work. The words that the doorman said were tattooed into my brain. 'You'll see what your pokemon need to work on'. Well Farfetch'd had a bad temper and venonat was clumsy. I don't think I can train them to break those habits but I sure as hell can train to use those habits to an advantage. Venonat stepped on the back of farfetchd's foot. Farfetchd turned around and smacked him with his leek and Murphy tumbled down the stairs. Training the temper and the clumsy to my advantage is going to take a lot of work but that's what being a trainer is all about. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The doorman yesterday really inspired me. In this world there's a lot to do with pokemon. There's gym battles, pokemon contests, musicals, altheltics. No matter what there is to do, it'll be a way to train for the battle hall challenge. My team obviously needed some work. That Wargle and scizor were pretty threatening. A good way to train for battles is to challenge random trainers along the same route as you. I looked around me. Britten was lying in her sleeping bag with her pokemon egg snugged up close to her. I had almost spaced the face that I had a pokemon egg to take care of. I pulled it out of my bag. The brown spotted egg was warm. A pokemon is going to hatch from this soon. One more pokemon bringing me a step closer to the 17 I need for the challenge. I looked one person over. Gerry was lying with his hoot-hoot perched on his head. I couldn't forget that catching 17 pokemon isn't where my challenge ends. Not even close. I need to build a relationship with all my pokemon. As of now I had no relationship with Dubbs or Murphy. Dubbs seemed to gain pleasure from beating the shit out of me and Murphy just seems to beat the shit out of himself. I looked at the time. 6:27 AM. Damn it was early. I didn't want to wake up Britten and Gerry. I poked Dubbs awake. "FETCHD" he screamed smacking me in the face. I don't know how I didn't see that one coming from a mile away. " FAR FAR FAR FAR" he laughed. He thought it was hilarious to see my pain. "dubbs shut up I don't wanna wake them up, we've gotta go train" He jolted up. Seems like he's been needing some training also. I grabbed Murphy's poke ball and I took them deep into the forest. There was bound to be a trainer here somewhere. I saw a weird light deep in the distance and it emerged closer and closer to me. As it grew closer the light appeared to be coming off a white horse and there was a kid sitting on top of the horse. The light I had been seeing was a flame on the back of the horse. The kid didn't even seem to be getting burnt by it. It was mind blowing. He suddenly got to close to comfort at the speeds he was going. His face look frieghtned as he had finally noticed me. "Ponyta slow down" he called out, but it was to late. The flaming horse drilled into me sending me flying into a tree. He jumped off the horse. "Sorry bout that, didn't see you there, the name's Enrique." He was a weird looking kid with a hat on.

"My names Nick" I said struggling to get up from the impact. I looked closely at his pokemon. "So that's a ponyta eh"

"Yessiree, its my partner. He said stroking it's back"

"How does it not burn you?" I asked.

"Me and this ponyta have a strong bond. Ponyta can choose whether or not its flame burns you. Pretty crazy right. Eh about we have a battle" he asked.

"sure!" I said excitedly. I came into this forest looking for batte and turns out the battle found me. Well didn't find me as much as it hit me going 30 miles per hour. "Go Dubbs" I said. Sure I needed to train venonat more to teach Haydunn a lesson but I knew type effectiveness well enough to know that bug is weak to fire and I didn't need venonat having anything else hurting him in battles, he sucks enough.

"Alrightee, ponyta show em whose boss, use ember." a flame shot out of the horses mouth. It hit Dubbs right on.

"FARFARFARFARFARFARFARFARFAR" he belted out. Getting hit by a flame count have been fun. Sometimes I wonder why pokemon battling is so popular when its putting people's pets to a fight til they knock each other out. I wasn't going to let ponyta get away with that. "Dubbs use sand attack" I said. He nodded and kicked some dirt off the ground into the horses eyes.

"Eh that was cheap" Enrique said. "Ponyta use stomp" It charged at farfetchd and kicked up its forelegs. The ponyta was standing on its back legs only and was standing a good 6 feet tall. "Dubbs roll out" I said not knowing what else to say to get him out of that heavy stomp. Sure enough Dubbs did an aerial barrel roll and ponyta smashed his hooves into the ground.

"Dubbs use peck" I cried. He flew up in the air and started rammed it's beak into the flame on ponyta's back. "FARETCHD!" he cried. He appeared to do more damage to himself then he did to ponyta. I couldn't do aerial attacks without getting burnt which really puts farfetched at a huge disadvantage. I had an idea. "Dubbs perch yourself on the ground" I yelled to him. He shot me a blank look. "Dubbs I know what I'm saying just perch yourself on the ground similar to how hoot-hoot perches on gerry's face" Sure enough he listened to me and stopped flying and just sat on the ground. He seemed to be gaining his strength back. That's not what I was trying to do but hey it worked but I still had a plan.

"Taking Farfetchd out of the air was a dumb mistake, ponyta use stomp again he isn't flying so you'll be able to hit him." Enrique said. That was exactly what I wanted. Ponyta repated the process of standing on his back legs and was going to crush Dubbs with his forelegs. He stood up the air. There was no flame on a ponyta's stomach. "Dubbs use peck on ponyta's stomach." I said. Enriques face lit up. Dubbs rammed his beak into a safe area where he cant get burnt. The ponyta almost rolled over backwords and hit the ground with a bang. He'd been knocked out. It was my first victory in a battle. Enrique came over and shook my hand. "Good battle eh, that was a smart move waiting til the flame was hidden from view to attack I've never seen that as a strategy before and it gives me more to train." he was a great sport. He pulled a berry out of his pouch and gave it to his ponyta. It gained energy back. "See you fellow trainer" he said jumping on his ponyta and continued to ride into the distance.

I was so excited that I won my first battle. I had to go run back to Britten and Gerry and tell them what I did. Me and Dubbs sprinted through the forest only to see them standing there already awake. They looked pissed. "Where the hell have you been" Britten said.

"I went into the forest to train, and me and Dubbs won out first battle" I said.

"I don't give two shits about your first battle, you were in charge of all the food and since you left it here while we were sleeping all our food is gone. Something took it all." she was furious. We had to go venture out into the woods to find what took our food on empty stomachs. After about 30 minutes of searching I found a bean on the ground. "Gerry come over here" I said. He walked over to me high in step. "Is this bean from any of your food" I asked him.

"Why yes I think it is" he replied. It's a good thing we had a Mexican in our group. Burritos are the messiest foods out there, whatever took our food couldn't have been eating and walking without leaving a trail of burrito sauce, beans, and rice. "Go Pokabu" Gerry called sending out his little pig. Dubb's talons clenched, He really hated that pokemon. "Pokabu follow the beans" Gerry ordered him. No pig would argue following a trail of food. He was eating up the beans as he found them. After chasing the beans for a good walk we came across a little pokemon. It was pink with a few horns and some dark purple spots on his body. It also had a pair of buck teeth. I pulled out the pokedex. "Nidoran the poison pin pokemon, Nidoran has a different form for male and female, the pink one is male and the blue one is female. They have different evolution stages." We looked around the pokemon. There were the wrappers of all our food. That food was meant to last us 2 weeks and he finished every last bite of it. Where does that little pokemon fit all that food. With all that food in its stomach there is no way it is very strong, so might as well give my other pokemon some experience. "Go Murphy" I said. He came out of his ball….the wrong way. Go figure. "Murphy use tackle" I said. He charged at nidoran and hit him… right in the horn. "VEEEN" he screamed with tears coming from his eyes. This damn Venonat just lost to a pokemon that wasn't even attacking it yet. "Nido" the pokemon said. It was ready to battle. For such a full stomach this guy looked really fit. "Murphy you wont be able to beat a pokemon that see's you, come back, Dubbs you take the battle." Muprhy was still crying over running into nidoran's horn. I swear to god I don't know how this thing will ever win a battle. "Dubbs use peck" He flew over the nidoran and attacked it from the sky. Nidoran shot a bunch of needles out of his mouth knocking farfetched out of the air. I pulled out the pokedex to figure out what the attack was. "Poison sting" it said. "Dubbs reflect them with your leek." he did a leek spin to protect himself. Nidoran's eye caught the leek for the first time. There's no way in hell this thing can still be hungry. But sure enough it was. It lunged in the air catching farfetchd's leek in his mouth. Dubbs held on to that thing with his life. I remember the first time I saw Dubbs I took it's leek and it beat the shit out of me. Nidoran was in a world of hurt. Dubbs flipped his leek in the air throwing nidoran with it and crashing him on his back. The leek broke out from Nidoran's mouth, and farfetched responded to this by attacking him non stop. Nidoran was knocked out. That leek is almost to powerful. I took a ball out from my belt and threw it at nidoran. Sure enough after 3 rolls it was caught. I proudly held my new pokemon above my head.

"Are you a dumb ass" britten asked.

"what" I said

"Ya do you realize how much your gonna have to feed that thing. It ate a weeks supply of food and was still hungry." She replied. Damn I never thought about that, but you know what. I didn't care. I had my third pokemon. "go Murphy and Nidoran" I said. Those 2 and Dubbs lined up. It dug into my food bag some more. It came out with a purple Monster energy drink. The MIXXD flavor to be exact. How ironic, a purple monster was drinking a purple monster. It sparked an idea. "Nidoran I'm going to name you MIXXD" I said. "Nido" it said using its horn to poke a hole in the monster and begun to start drinking it. I looked at my 3 partners. A duck with anger problems, a pink monster that doesn't stop eating, and a bug that looses battles to himself. Some team we were but you know, I had a feeling we would be great.

Recaps

Me

Farfetch'd- Dubbs. He has a rivalry with gerry's pokabu and is protective of his leek and has extreme anger issues.

Venonat- Murphy- He is clumsy and has yet to knock out any pokemon except for himself.

Nidoran (M)- MIXXD- he is a binge eater

Gerry - gay mexican

Pokabu- Pulls a lot of pranks and has a rivalry with Dubbs (needs a nickname, post ideas in comments)

Hoot-hoot- Spirit- very clingy to Gerry and doesn't go in a ball and rather perches on his head all the time

Britten- competitive girl

Chickorita- Buddah- no special attributes really

Ledian- fits Britten's personality of being very competitive (needs a nickname post ideas in comments)

Enemeies

Haydunn

Dark

Random people I've met

Enrique


End file.
